Roots of Life: A Cradle to Love
by ComicsNix
Summary: Timmy is alone, and something funny happens with his body. The man inside him awakes? In the heart of such a young lad, how can he cope with those transformations?


**The Author** – Hi people! I don't own Fairly OddParents and don't make any profit from it.

** Roots of Life: A Cradle to Love**

Wanda and Cosmo were not in the house. They went to Fairy World to deal with personal issues and Timmy is alone today. He is a little bored:

"Damn! Without wishes I'm a sad boy!"

Vicky is at home and admonish him:

"AHHAAHAH!! Go and clean that bathroom you pest!"

"Okay...Vicky...."

"Ahhh...wait....clean the bathroom floor with this toothbrush! You are fucked Timmy! HAHHAH!" and Timmy goes cursing her silently.

When he arrives in the bathroom, the ground is dirty, full of moss, vomit and shit. Menstrual blood cover the walls, pigeon dung is inside he toilet. There is a strange white and yellowish substance hanging on the ceilling. Timmy doesn't know wath it is, but looks like sticky milky candy.

"Uhhhh...Yumi!!!"

The mirror above the sink have some scribbings made with dog shit: "D. Crocker and Rex met here". Timmy's parents made a party yesterday and the guests enjoyed the place like there's no tomorrow. They are at a trip now, and only next month will return, because it's holidays!!!!! Timmy now spends his time with Vicky, as she, the good nanny she is, makes our little hero works and get a grip of the workings of our labor directed society. She said one day:

"Timmy, you think I make you work like a pig. But you really are my apprentice. Having a craft is good to your future, and no one can take that from you. Now lick my boots you bastard!!"

Yeah, Timmy would thanks her in the future when he will be a self made techno savvy hooker basher. It just as the great Abraham Licoln said: "The more you work in the youth, the less you have to in the senescence. Now where's my cunt?"

Timmy want to cry, but he knees himself and start to clean the ground. But the dirt is so ironed on the ground he must make strong muscles to try to clean it. After a while focing the brush it flies on the air from his hands. He tries to catch it, but the brush falls on the ground and get stucked, upstanding with the bristle side out of the mud, like a flag. Timmy go to pick it, but he slips on a piece o poo and his ass hits bullseye on the toothbrush. The toothbrush go all the way inside Timmy's anus and he spits a moan:

"oooooooohhhhhhhhhh!"

Now, Timmy is seating on the ground with the toothbrush inside his butt. As he tries to stand up, the toothbrush, still stuck on the mud slowly massages his prostate. As he go up the toothbrush exit his anus.

Timmy is with his buttocks covered with shit, vomit and shocked old beer. And he is mildly distraught:

"Wha...what happened?" He didn't knew, but for the first time in his life, he felt pleasure. He kept looking at the toothbrush in the mud...thinking...pesive...philosophy. What if he tryied again? And he did:

"Ohhhhhhhhhh....thats....so............toothsome...." and he begin to go up and down, while the his buttocks slapped on the five inch poo crust on the ground. The shit was spilling all aaround, mainly on the brush, his back and the new petunia's bowl his mom bought last week. The orange petunia flower was not understanding what's the big deal with Timy. He moan and perspire, but she is not accustumed with the humanity source of inpiration for great art and conquests that brought our civilization to the state-of-art evolution our primate cousins never dreamed of. Plants, after all, don't like to touch their sexual partners. They are full of don't touch me or "hey you AIDS filled daisy fucker, your are not going to drill my gynoecium today!" Some flowers can be very upset if someone cross their perfect world's bubble of blandness. That's why humanity conquered da house.

Timmy's penis got very hard, but not too much, because he don't have a lot of meat in his dong to support a decent boner. But for a ten year old kid, that's just good enogh. But his phimosis was a big deal, he couldn't retreat all of his foreskin to achieve total pleasure. That bitch mom of his never told him about the musculatory exercises. Now, he have to go under the knife...maybe when he get a bit older. The problem is that inside it, his penis have a nest of a happy couple of ticks. They like the lack of water and soap and suck their nourishment from that small and cotemptible piece of flesh Timmy calls dong. He never bothered to put them out...cause he can't reach them!!! Damn foreskin!!! Timmy, you must be thankful to not know about the cut uncut debate. It's better this way.

So, after some ups and downs, Tiimmy decides to try his penis:

"Oh...whhy I feel my pissing pipe hot and calling my attention? Maybe he wants affection and comfort." so Timmy starts to pay his due to his loneliness covered and dispised dong. In all his impossibility, he manags to masturbated his dong. Pleasure aside, Timmy clearly don't know what he is doing. But if he likes, who am I to contest?

"Ohhhh.......this toothbrush in my ass is so delicious. If only I had a place to acoomodate my lustful and frequently ignored dick..." but Timmy knew he had. He look over the baathroom and saw the petunia in the bowl. The petunia looked Timmy...and knew. Damn, now she is really fucked up. Being the sexual toy of a horny uninteligent boy is something a flower can't afford in her untouched and sanitized life. What would the roses would say? Those bitches. Roses know how to please a man, they like every moment of their pityful whoresome lives. But a petunia have a reputatuion. No one should be forced to cope with the society ideals of pleasure and entertainment. As Karl Marx said: "Every flower is a plant." Yes Karl, we all agree with you.

But Timmy din't knew Karl Mark, he only read Plato's Republic. "Timocracy is the way an honoured society should be ruled. Plants and flowers are not free from this rule. Only mangos, they are anarchists and must be destroyed." Damn mangoes. Those fibers never fooled me.

Timmy picked gently the petunia. He looked her stigma. It was a really beautiful mouth of her. Her lipstick was very red. That girl was pure, but liked strong and sensual colors. Maybe she was keeping her body to the right man? Neverthless, Timmy aproached his candidiasis infected lips at the mouthful stigma and kissed her gently. Timmy was a pre pubescent boy, but he would never forget the foreplay...not with a perfect dame like that smelling petunia.

She felt uneasy. How outrageous!!!! What does he want? She never was so disrepected like that! My dear petunia, if you permit me, I must say...don't get so nervous. This boy is discovering his own body. There is a phase in the life of a boy where he must experiment the world, opening his mind to all of the joys and awesomenesses our so short lives provides us. Depriving him from this could cause serious brain damage...what? Yes...I know he already have brain damage...but...well...fuck, you are helpless and he is going to rape you anyway!! So...aham...let me continue.

Timmy was holding her by her green stem. He was ubbing her gentle there, and, obviouly, she didn't liked. That was tickling her, and she started to sweat. But, she will not admmit this, she was kind of liking. Its been some time since a ladybug climbed her skinny body. It was a friend of her. Actually, more like a...how must I say this...a girlfriend.

They lived toghter at the botanic garden and were very happy. But one day, a terible flood strike the city, and the chaos ensued. Millions of dollars in damage, and a life has been taken. Yes...you know what happened. The torrential rain took away the poop ladybug. The petunia got devastated. She sunks herself in the alcoholic comsumption and forgot all her friends. Life got very shitty for her and no one extended a hand, no one offered help. She actually got alienated from society when they discovered her homosexual behaviour. That was intolerable. So, the petunia departed.

When she arrived at Timmy's house, she olny wanted to be alone. The bathroom was the perfect sanctuary for her. The light shinning thru the window maintaned a bit of comfort inside her so brokened and inconsolable pedicel. Days passed and she only meditated, maintaning a monastic and issolated life.

But, the peace was broken. Timmy, that retarded bastard, had to discover the carnal pleasures today? Well, she had not much to do, so the petunia just tried to stay calm and not despair...but Timmy immediately punched her in his penis.

That was fast! She had no time to catch a breath, Timmy was already fucking her engorged anther. The penis was small, so he did not hurt the delicate petunia. Timmy Turner is a real stupid boy. Doesn't he know sex is not all fucks and cums? Foreplay plays a big part in a relationship between man and plant. You must not rush to satisfie your primal urges without regards to your vegetal lover. It's very unpolite to do that. But who I am to teach this little moron wath are manners at the bed.

Timmy was ebjoying himself with all that. The petunia's orange petals were very soft and gentle. Besides the fact that that flower was being raped by that brat over a pool of shit and cat's menstruation, the petunia tried to maintain a brackish environment for then. She was even enjoying a bit. Her lesbianism could not be a excuse to offer her benevolence towards the penis of others.

But, after some ten minutes, she was really enjoying. Forgeting about the past is healthy sometimes. For that moment, the petunia stopped torturing herself about the ladybug and pemited her body to satisfy a long waited looseness that could break her boredom and introvertion. It's not a shame to give yourself to another one, petunia. Ladybug will always be at your memory, and she is probably happy to see you living your life like never before.

After those wondeful minutes, Timmy feel it coming, his first spurt of joy. It came a little hurting thru his penis. It was strange, it was...not very joyful, Timmy's first orgams was awkward. But it came, and the fruitiful juice washed all over the magnificent petals of that now rejuvenated petunia. The cum entered her feminie corolla and filled her with something that is more than pleasure...something that means hope, the message she was waiting all of her life for. The frreedom of that moment is eternal in her mind, and the walls dissolve in a dream that came true, a dream...she will never forget.

**Epilogue**

Timmy cleaned the petunia and put her in her bowl. The bathroom got neat and Timmy went to conclude his house chores for today. The petunia is happy.

**Post-Epilogue**

Well, it's been a week. Let me see how the petunia is going. She probably made some friends and all that.

Hey petunia, how do you...what...what this pot belly of yours? No...not a pot belly? Don't tell me...no...this can't be!!! You're pregnant!!!!!!

**The End (For Now)**


End file.
